


Owari-Magica: Witch battle Hollow

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [16]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Two teachers were taken by the witch
Series: Owari Magica [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-Magica: Witch battle Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> cockabeetle 743 words = 720 points  
> IllegalSympathy 507 words= 500 points
> 
> EXP: 6  
> Purification: 60%  
> Item: Poison

Order: Vanessa, Vondila, Mariana, Hollow

Vanessa marched around the park where Eb and Flow had told her about the witch. Etsuko's fate had

left her antsy with fear and anticipation over the fight. Taking deep breaths as she waited for anyone

else to return she tried to calm her nerves.

Vondila wondered into the park. She smiled at Vanessa. "Hey!" She was happy to see the healer. She

had herd from Flow that this witch was an odd one, so having Vanessa was reassuring.

Mariana caught up to the two older magi with a shout, waving excitedly.

"Hey! I heard there's another witch! Is it gonna be difficult this time??"

Vanessa smiled in releif at the sight of her friends, relaxing a little she waved back at Ana. "It was

weird enough for Eb and Flow to tell us about it, so keep sharp, okay"? Vanessa activated her

transformation as lemon light and warmth circled her form.

Vondila nodded in agreement with Vanessa. "But we got this." She smiled and transformed with a wave

of her hand.

Mariana spun while she transformed, giggling a little to herself.

"Right! There's practically nothing we can't handle!"

Entering the Labrynth, Vanessa began sweating with the heat. The entire place appeared to be on fire,

shadows flickered with each fl e as Vanessa tried to find the witch, or even a f iliar. "Do you guys see

anything"?

Vondila followed Vanessa in. She scrunched her nose at the heat, and looked around. "Nope, we should

head further in." It was hotter then summer in this place.

Mariana, immediately wilting in the heat, groaned.

"How is it that my uniform isn't made for heat OR cold? This isn't fair...."

Vanessa giggled, "Now you look like melting candy" but something caught her eye to the west and she

beckoned for the others to follow her in that direction.

Vondila smiled at Ana. "And you think this is much better?" She lifted first layer of her skirt. When

Vanessa motioned to follow she pulled out her wand, and studied the spot that was pointed out.

Mariana summoned her... bow, trying to spin it around her arm sort of like how you could with hoolahoops, and scr bles to catch it when he nearly falls off her arm. Okay, not doing that again. What are they looking for again?

The fl es around the magi rose high in the air and turned to a purple hue. A large orange bird creature

with a purple fl e for a head. Revealed it's self to the magi. With smaller grey versions ran out of the fl

es and the purple fl es around them returned to an orange hue.

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Ana 60, Hollow 135, Eve (12) 45, Fizzle (7) 45. NPCs at risk: Carlos

and Karin

Summoning her cutlas, Vanessa took a swing at Hollow but misjudged the distance in the haze of the

heat. She stumbled a bit but was okay. Unfortunatley, so was the Witch. (d8 to miss, +3 attack makes

11\. Still missed)

Vondila pointed her wand at the witch and went to fire but the wand backfired and exploded in her

hand. She screamed out in surprise and pain, and clutched her hand to her chest.

(Nat 1, dmg 1 to Vondila)

Mariana breathed out through her nose, and took a chance to try and freeze the witch. The arrow hit!

For like, no visible d age, but it hit!!!

(d15 +3 to hit, 1dmg, witch frozen for 2 rounds)

Hollow's fire flared up at the injury and strangled cry c e from the creature.

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Ana 60, Hollow 134 frozen for 2 rounds, Eve (12) 45, Fizzle (7) 45.

NPCs at risk: Carlos and Karin

Taking advantage of Ana's great luck, Vanessa dashed forward with another slash of her sword, it sank

into the frozen flesh with a weirdly satisfying hit. "You okay Von"? (d17 +3 to hit, 5 d age)

Vondila shook her hand and looked it over. "Yeah I'm fine was just surprised more then anything. She

responded to Vanessa. She flicked out her wand again and shot several shots of magic at the witch.

(26 to hit, 20dmg)

Mariana grinned, shooting another... really weak... arrow... at the witch. Hmm. That's disappointing.

(d15 +3 to hit, 1dmg)

Hollow stood there unable to move.

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Ana 60, Hollow 108 frozen for 1 rounds, Eve (12) 45, Fizzle (7) 45.

NPCs at risk: Carlos and Karin

Summoning multiple swords, Vanessa sent them flying at Hollow skeweing the witch with a satisfied

smile. (Nat 20 to hit, 5 d age x3 so 15 in total)

Vondila smiled. "That was awesome Vanessa!" She called to the other magi and then pointed her wand

at the witch and shot a flurry of shots at the witch.

(21 to hit, 28 dmg)

Mariana jumped a little in joy, both for Vanessa, and for the shot she made. She hadn't missed one yet!!!

"Go Nessa! That looked so cool!!"

(d13 +3 to hit, 5dmg, witch stunned for 2 rounds)

The ice fell away from Hollow but it was still unable to move.

A Fizzle ran at Ana its fire head bursting once it got near the magi hurting her. Once it attacked it ran

away to let it's fl es reform.

(11 to hit, 1dmg to Ana)

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Ana 59, Hollow 60 , Eve (12) 45, Fizzle (7) 45. NPCs at risk: Carlos

and Karin

After seeing what the Fizzles could do Vanessa bec e defensive "Are you okay"?! she asked, stabbing

up at Hollow before it could regain it's awareness. (11+3 to hit and 6 dmg)

Vondila kept her eye on the f iliar that attacked Ana. She pointed her wand at the thing and fired a shot

at it.

(23 to hit, 4dmg to Fizzle)

"¡Ay ay ay! that hurt!" Ana groaned, and shook herself. The shot she'd been planning to make went

awry and shot off nowhere.

(d6 +3 to hit)

Hollow twitched unable to move.

Health: Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Ana 59, Hollow 54 , Eve (12) 45, Fizzle (6) 45 (1) 41. NPCs at risk:

Carlos and Karin

"Tell me if you need help, okay guys"? Vanessa called out, stabbing at Hollow, yet again. Her hair

slicked down with sweat from the heat and her voice c e out hoarser than she meant. (d11+3 to hit.

6dmg)

"Alright!" Vondila called out. She aimed her wand back at the witch but shot before she had properly

taken aim. "Dammit!"

(9 to hit)

"¡Hijole! I did it!" Mariana jumped a little, after shooting the witch with another stun.

(d12 +3 to hit, 4dmg, stunned for 2 rounds)

Hollow's fl e flared up with a cry at this hit.

Two Eves ran at Vanessa and sl med in to her leg poisoning her.

(11 to hit, 4 dmg x2 and 2 poison dmg x2 for 2 rounds)

Health: Vanessa 48, Vondila 85, Ana 59, Hollow 44, Eve (12) 45, Fizzle (6) 45 (1) 41. NPCs at risk:

Carlos and Karin

Vanessa hissed at the pain but powered through for now, hoping to finish this quickly she sent another

sword flying towards Hollow. (d17+3 to hit, 6dmg)

Vondila watched at the pair of f iliars ran out of her sight. Looking back at Vanessa she asked. "Are you

alright?" Then she turned her attention back at the witch and let loose a powerful attack. And watched

the witch turn to pure fl e and die. Vondila starred at it in shock.

(nat 20 [x3 multiplier], dmg 63 [3x7=21x3])

Health: Vanessa 48, Vondila 85, Ana 59, Hollow -19 NPCs saved: Carlos and Karin

"Mrs. Sakura?? Oh my gosh!" Mariana glanced around at the crumbling labyrinth.

"Who's... who's that...?" Mariana bit her lip.

"I'm fine, thanks Von" Vanessa winced as she walked on her poisoned leg, she helped the older man up,

he didnt look like Mrs. Sakura's husband. "Doesnt matter, is there anyone else here? We have to go"!

"Good, and I'll talk to him once we get out. I don't recognize him so he may not know about us."

Vonidila explained and motioned to the man. He looked out of it. She walked over to Karin and helped

her up she saw the fading mark of a witches kiss on her neck. Good it will make things easier with the

man.

Mariana nods. and wrings her hands gently.

"At least with Luis I knew him, but... what do we do with him...? Is he another teacher?"

Ultimately, they help the two out of the labrynth before it dissolves and Karin thanks the grils for

saving her, she looked like she wanted to say more before telling Vaness and Ana that they can talk to

her about anything. Vanessa thanks her before turning to actually heal her leg.

Vondila walked over to the man de-transforming right before she was in front of him. "Hey, you okay?

We found you standing next to a fire and trying to walk in to it." She explained to the man. She pointed

behind him and snapped her finger softly and shot a bit of magic to scorch the ground. She gave him a

sweet pitting smile. Like hell was she about to tell this rando about magi and witches.

Carlos shook his head, rubbing his face slowly.

"Ah, thank you, young lady. I... don't know why I'm here..."

Mariana frowned, squinting at him slightly.

"Were you drinking?"

Vanessa shifted awkwardly eyeing the man and measuring just what to tell him.

Vondila was glad that Ana started playing along. "It's okay, anyone you want us to phone?" She held up

her phone for him to see.

Carlos shook his head slowly, and sighed.

"No, no, I'm good. Thank you, Just... point me in the direction of a bus stop? I'll... get home."

"Do you need somebody to walk you home?"

Vanessa checked her phone "There's a stop just two blocks north. Do you need help"?

"I can go with you if you like?" Vondila offered just to know who he was and if he really knew

anything or not.

"Alright... if you insist." Carlos wasn't sure he could walk without falling, but he wasn't too fond of

making any of these young women go anywhere they didn't have to.

"Be careful, both of you!" Mariana calls, because she had been willing to walk, but if Von was going to

then she doesn't want to.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Vanessa asked Ana, quietly. She didnt want to make Carlos suspicious

with just how concerned three strange girls are over him.

Vondila waved at the girls as she followed Carlos. "I'll text ya guys later."

Carlos nodded, walking with her.

"Are you okay, young lady? That's quite the scar you've got there."

Mariana shrugged. "I have no idea..."

Vondila internally sighed. "I was caught in that big storm last year." She explained. "You can call me

Vondila."

Vanessa smiled at Ana, thinking about what Karin had to say. "How're you holding up? We havent

spoken much since, you know..." Etsuko's name died in her throat.

Ana smiled, and shrugged slightly.

"About as good as can be expected, I think. I mean... it's not any of our faults, right? We weren't

responsible for her or anything..." Ana, sighing.

Carlos winced.

"I'm sorry. My name is Carlos, though my students call me Mr. Ruiz, if you'd prefer that."

Vanessa sighed "I know what you mean, we barely saw her at the Sanctuary, you almot kinda forgot

abotu her. But still...promise me you wont run into a witch on your own, okay We got eachother's back.

Von, Percy and Avril too"

Vondila kept her annoyance at bay, why the hell would she call him mr.Ruiz she had dropped out a few

years back,. "It's okay Carlos, you did go through a lot. So what is the last thing you remember?"

Carlos shook his head.

"I... was going to buy some guitar strings? My students keep snapping them and the school doesn't

provide nearly enough to keep up with them. No matter how much you tell teenagers to be nice to

them, instruments are still inanimate objects, and accidents do happen..." He frowns.

"I don't think the store is anywhere near where you found me...?"

"Right! Going after them alone wouldn't be very smart..."

"It's a promise" Vanessa held out her hand.

Vondila nodded along to Carlos story. He was a teacher and from the sounds of it a music teacher. "Well it's sounds like you might have blacked out." Vondila thought quickly. "I read about it this sort of thing in my nursing class in collage." She lied.

"I did hear about some strange things that happen in this city, before I moved here. I suppose it makes

sense..." He shook his head again.

"Makes a man want to turn to drinking, though. At least that way the blackouts have a probably

cause..."

Vondila nodded. "Yeah its weird here but you gets used to it. Any ways, you should get looked over by

a doctor when you can." She commented. So he was new in town that would make things easier.

Though a doctor would never be able to figure out what happened it was a good distraction.

Carlos nodded, though he had no intention of getting looked at. He somehow doubted they'd find

anything, and he'd budgeted his life around main expenses, his students, and small little gifts for

himself to make life fun, and he didn't really want to re-budget for something that wouldn't actually do

anything. He might pop in to get one of the school nurses to check him for a concussion, though, if they

were in the building later.

"Thank you, Vondila. I think I've got it from here, if you'd like to return to your friends."

Vondila smiled. "Alright Carlos, stay safe." She smiled at the man, and left. She sighed and rubbed her

bad eye.


End file.
